Sand City chapter 1
by Nancy Nix
Summary: Ed and Al are trying to find a town so they can relax just for a little bit and maybe get something to drink before Ed dies of thirst. Little do they know that a long battle that has been going on for centuries awaits them. Chapter 1


**Sand City**

_By Nancy Nix. _

_a.k.a Zombix_

_I have never done a Fullmetal Alchemist F.F. before so this is my first one hope you like it. There is going to be more chapters and like most books or stories the first chapter is rather boring. But it get's better in the next one I promise! _

"Brooother. How much longer?" Al whined at he and Ed trudged through the dirt under the blazing sun. "If I real legs they would be tired."

"Al shut up! I've had enough of your whining! That merchant said that there was a town in this direction! So just wait a little bit longer!" Ed crossed his arms as he watched his feet. They were turning from black to yellow-brown. "I'm so sick of this stupid dirt. It looks like baby poo." Al laughed. "What?! What's so funny?!" Ed demanded.

"Oh, nothing brother. Nothing I swear." There was a glint in his eye showing that if he had a mouth, he would be using it to smile.

"We need to find water soon. The sun's really high, and hot." He shaded his eyes and looked out to the horizon. "I give it about four more hours until the sun starts setting. Then it will get really cold." Sighing Ed picked up his suitcase and flipped it over his shoulder. In silence the two walked.

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed yelled out to the setting sun. It had only been two hours and it was almost already gone. "Al…I…Need…Water…And…Foooooooooooooooooooooood." Ed flopped on the ground moaning. "Just leave me for buzzard food Al, I'll just slow you down." He said rolling over being overdramatic once again.

"But brother." Al pleaded

"No Al! Do as I say. Go on without me." He flung his hand over his eyes.

"Okay, brother. If you need me I'll be in the hotel over there in that little town." Al Started picking up the suitcase and walking to the town.

"What?! Wait Al! Don't leave me here!" Scrambling to get up Ed ran after Al racing him to the hotel.

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

"Two-thousand take it or be eaten by the scorpions." The old man behind the counter said for the third time.

"Come on! That's crazy! There is no way that you can charge that much for just two people!" Ed slammed his hand on the desk angrily.

"I already told you shrimp. Take it or leave it."

"What…Did…You….I'M NOT THAT SHORT! I'L SHOW YOU WHO'S GOING TO BE A SHRIMP!" Ed dived over the counter to the man.

"Brother no!" Al caught him in mid air and held him back.

"AL, LET ME GO!" Flinging around like a fish out of water Ed swung in Al's arms. The man looked at them both straight in the eyes.

"If you want a discount here. You can go on Scorpion duty." Ed stopped swinging about.

"What's that catch?' He asked knowing better by now.

"We are not responsible for you if you get hurt, and you're responsible if anyone in town gets hurt." The man folded his arms to show that he was serious.

"That's not right!" AL began before Ed put up his hand to cut him off.

"When do we begin?" A sly smile spread across his face.

"Once the sun goes down, till the next group comes at twelve to relieve you." The man smiled.

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

"Be careful of their stingers." Someone said in the group to Ed and Al. "Their acid can melt away and metal, if you get it on your armor. Take the armor off right away. If it's on your skin, good luck trying to keep your limb." He said before he walked to the front of the group of people.

"Wow, well at least they don't sugar coat it. You alright Al?" Ed looked up at Al, he looked like he was shivering.

"They can melt me brother! If I get hit with that acid then no matter what I have to lose something!" He grabbed his brother and began to shake him around. "Do you understand?! Why did you have us sign up for this without letting me say if I wanted to do it or not!" Ed got dizzy fast. Al shaking him back and forth wasn't very gentle.

"AAaaaAAaLLllLLLll!" It felt like his head was going to be juggled off his shoulders. "SSssTTttOOoooPPPPP!" Al finally let him go as he tried to stand up straight. "Al, don't worry, just don't get any on you. And if you do then I'll fix you up." Ed held his head.

"Oh, Okay brother, but you better not get any on you either. Winry will kill you if you have to get another arm. That will be the fourth one this week." Ed sighed and looked down.

"Ya I know. She always runs me dry of money too. She's not the cheapest person in the world." They started to laugh together.

" I wonder what their doing right now? Wouldn't it be funny if they were thinking about us?" Al laughed.

"Hay Granny Pinko, what are you thinking about?" Winry asked.

" I'm thinking, about why they hell you're asking me that question!"

"Hear they come!" Someone yelled from the front of the group. Large black Scorpions began to dig them selves out of the ground. They were just barely noticeable as the sun began to sink behind the rock cliffs that surrounded the area.

"Everyone get ready! Don't let a single one pass!" The person with a helmet yelled, obviously this person was the leader.

"Alright Al, how about we show these bugs who their messing with." A sly smile spread across Ed face as he transformed his hand to a sharp point. The villages stared as lighting shot out from his arm.

"What are you?" An already scared man said watching Ed's hand.

"An alchemist." Al simply stated as the crowd ran into the heard of scorpions coming down the field to engage in battle.


End file.
